¿Sabes cómo Besar? (Blazamy - T1)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Amy y Blaze son las mejores amigas, Amy es una chica enamorada pero inexperta que desea tener un novio pero debido a que nunca a dado su primer beso sus posibilidades son muy escasas, hasta que un dia le pide a su amiga Blaze que la besa sin saber que ha estado enamorada de ella desde hace mucho. ¿Un beso cambiara su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_Era una mañana tranquila y los cerezos estaban en su punto flor, una joven eriza rosada se tenían recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido con la llegada de su amiga a su habitación, era una gata lila quien tenía un uniforme escolar que consiste en una falda azul, camisa blanca, medias hasta los muslos y una corbata de moño rojo. _

—Amy, despierta — sacudió el hombro de la eriza para despertarla pero esta seguía aferrándose a su almohada para seguir disfrutando de su sueño.

—Cinco minutos… más… —susurro entre sueño la eriza mientras le daba la espalda a la gatita.

—Conste, tú lo pediste — agarro la sabana y de un fuerte tirón hizo caer al erizo al frio suelo de su habitación.

—D-Demonios Blaze, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! - Gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza que había caído sobre el duro suelo.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora son? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mirándola con una ceja arqueada, la eriza solo podría mirarla sin entender hasta que se fijó en su reloj despertador que las 7:30.

—Oh verga, ¿Porque no me despertaste?

—Te desperté como millas de veces es tu culpa por dormir como oso — poso sus manos a su cintura — aunque de seguro es porque te quedaste toda la noche viendo tus novelas turcas.

—Oye, tuve que ver la boda entre Feriha y Emir —replico moviendo su dedo.

—Pues te doy noticias, ¡Cancelaron su tercera temporada!

\- ¿What? ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Mi secreto de Feriha! —Cayo de rodillas la rosada poniendo una pose de derrota.

—Déjate de dramas y vístete que llegaremos tarde— bufo.

—Vale, pero ¿Por qué cancelaron la tercera temporada? —Hizo un puchero.

—Búscalo por Google — dijo para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

_Ya después de unos minutos la eriza salió ya arreglada vistiendo el mismo uniforme que su amiga._

\- ¿Estas listas? —Pregunto la gata.

—Sí, solo déjame desayu… —no logro terminar la frase porque la gatita la agarró del brazo y el llevo hacia la puerta de la entrada para salir de la casa, la rosada trata de seguirle el paso pero su amiga era muy rápida ya que era muy buena en la clase de deporte.

—E-Espera Blaze vas muy rápido —responde la rosada tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Es tu culpa por quedarte despierta hasta tarde — continuó agarrándola de la muñeca mientras aceleraba su paso hacia su escuela, por suerte llegaron justo antes de que cerraran las puertas.

—Por fin llegamos — suspiro la gata mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Dilo por ti, yo tengo hambre no he desayunado aun ... tiene la fatigada oji-esmeralda algo fatigada, para ella su alimento más importante del día era su desayuno nutritivo que consiste en una ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja.

—Es culpa tuya que te hayas desvelado —responde— no sé porque tengo que ir a la desesperación siempre, por ti casi pierdo mi asistencia perfecta.

—Te quejaras todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que es porque me quieres— recargo su cabeza en su hombro su amiga no pudo ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, la muy muy cerca y podría oler el aroma de su perfume, una fusión entre rosas y fresas.

—A-Amy ... —tartamudeo.

\- ¿Dime?

-Y yo…

—Oh, mira allí esta _Sonickuu_ detectará la rosada mientras se despegaba de ella y se acercaba rápidamente hacia un cobalto azulado de ojos esmeraldas, lo único que podría hacer ella era suspirar pesadamente y entrar al salón para sentarse en su pupitre a leer.

_La joven se acercó arreglando su flequillo y poniendo sus manos hacia atrás, en verdad le encantaba ese chico quien era el mejor atleta de la escuela, bueno aparte de otros dos erizos más, pero ella le interesaba solo al azulado, no sabía que era lo que le llamaba la atención, si era su atractivo, su carisma o su hermoso atractivo. Solo sabía que si lograba conquistarlo pronto serian novios, pero primero tenía que captar su atención, por eso hoy se aseguró de verso lo más linda posible, con maquillaje de primera y un perfume de olor un poco fuerte._

—Hola Sonikku — dijo en tono alegre mientras se paraba frente a él.

—Buenos Días Amy, ¿Qué hermosa mañana, no? —Respondió sonriendo como siempre lo hizo.

\- "No tan hermoso como tú" —pensó la eriza risueña mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba con los ojos de enamorada al azulado.

\- ¿Amy? ¿Pasa algo? —Hablo el azulado sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven, que se quedó muy tonta por quedarse parada haciendo el ridículo frente a su _amor_ .

—Eh ... si disculpa estaba solo ... pensando.

—Bueno ... —miro hacia un lado— Oh Shadow, te estaba buscando —corrió hacia una azabache con vetas rojas y ojos del mismo color.

\- ¿Por qué? —Hablo con su misma mirada seria de siempre.

No es nada, solo ¿Quería hablar contigo? ... Vamos.

—Andando Faker— dijo una media sonrisa y fueron ambos.

Mientras la eriza solo podía suspirar derrotada, otra vez su plan fallo pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Entonces golpeo sus talones y entro al salón para sentarse en su pupitre donde podía observar la espalda de su amiga quien se encontraba leyendo, ella volvió a bufar nuevamente, esperaba tener a alguien con quien hablar antes de que viniera el profesor pero luego escucho los cotilleos de sus compañeras.

—Oye, según en esta revista un estudio dice que 80% de las estudiantes mujeres ya han dado su primer beso antes de tener su primer novio—comento una canaria azul, la rosada escuchaba atentamente mientras recordaba que ella nunca había besado a nadie, por lo tanto era aún virgen de labios, lo cual era aún peor con su situación.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso son putas?—exclamo una mapache.

No tonta, el primer beso se puede dar ya sea por accidente o por un juego tonto de niños, el caso es que el primer beso nunca se olvida — exclamo una lémur gris.

—Eso es cierto, recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años de mi primer a mi vecino, pero fue antes de que este se mudara. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, era tan lindo — dijo en tono risueño.

—Pues el mío lo di accidental, ya una chica — bufo la mapache sonrojada mientras sus amigas reían.

_\- "¡¿Una Chica?!" -_ grito mentalmente atónica, sabía que se podría besar chicos, pero no una chica besara a otra mujer.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? —Preguntaron ambas.

—Estaba en el tren cuando este freno de golpe y caí sobre un murciélago, pero nuestros labios chocaron — con el mapache sonrojándose más por ese penoso recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste luego?

—Me disculpe y Salí de allí rápidamente de la vergüenza, y lo peor es que no era mi parada — cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras sus amigas volvían a reír.

\- ¿Qué más dice la revista? —Pregunto la lémur recuperando el aire perdido.

—Dice que si una chica no tiene experiencia besando no será fácil conseguir novio — dijo la canaria, llamando la atención de la rosada.

\- ¿Enserio? Bah ... eso es una tontería, rieron las chicas.

_\- "Si no tiene experiencia besando no le será fácil conseguir novio ..." -_ podría mientras recordaba su situación, tal vez esa era la razón de porque no podía conquistar al chico que le gustaba.

_Talvez esa era la razón, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor y ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Sabía que era tonto pensar que no haber besado nunca fuera de la razón de su tan mala suerte, podría ser cualquier otra razón pero estaba tan cansada de fracasar que cualquier excusa era suficiente._

**[...]**

_Durante todo el día las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero la eriza no podría sacarse de la cabeza aquella maldita conversación, pensando que talvez esa era la razón de su tan mala suerte en el amor. Las clases terminaron, y ella junto a su amiga Blaze se dirigían a su casa como de costumbre, siempre tenían que hacer las obligaciones juntas y luego pasar una tarde entre amigas, hoy era jueves, lo cual le tocaba en su casa._

—Amy ... ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto preocupada, durante todo el día viola la rosada muy rara y pensativa, temía que estaría pasando por algún problema en particular.

—N-No es nada, solo pensaba — sonrió tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

—Si tú lo dices — dijo no muy convencida pero no le iba a insistir.

_Llegaron a la casa de la rosada y subieron a su habitación a hacer sus deberes, la gatita como siempre las estaba terminando pero se le hizo extraño que no le pidieran ayuda con algún problema, puesto que estaban resolviendo matemáticas. Mientras que en la mente de la rosada resonaba esa conversación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea loca, sabía que era muy ridícula pero nada tenía que perder. ¿Verdad?_

—Oye Blaze ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Pregunto nerviosa mirando a su acompañante.

—Claro dime ... tuvo la desesperación de mirar su cuaderno, creía que sería una pregunta a un problema matemático, pero la respuesta le sorprendió mucho.

\- **_¿Sabes cómo Besar?_**

**_Continuara..._**


	2. ¿Sabes cómo besar? Parte 1

**_"_****_Una Simple pregunta puede cambiarlo todo"_**

_Amor de niños, un sentimiento tan puro e inocente que se da desde la infancia, pero si ese amor "inocente" que sientes por una persona de su mismo sexo es algo muy distinto, que nadie podría explicarle a un niño lo que estaba mal o bien. Blaze no supo que era ese sentimiento, pensó que se iría pero no… creció y con ella ese sentimiento y más tarde comprendió que era __**Amor. **_

_Después de que su amiga la dejara para irse con el cobalto, ella entro a su salón y se sentó en su respectivo pupitre, quien se encontraba delante de otros dos pupitres de donde se sentaba la rosada, saco un libro de texto de su escritorio y se puso a leer antes de que llegara el maestro, pero no podía prestar atención a la lectura por sus pensamientos que estaban enfocados en hace un rato, por poco sus sentimientos la traicionan de nuevo y se le confiesa a la rosada, algo que se tenía prohibido hacer. Sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga nunca debían ser descubiertos, y mucho menos por ella. _

**_Flashback_**

—Hola soy Amy Rose, tú debes ser Blaze ¿Verdad?—pregunto la oji-esmeralda con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al lado de la gatita sin avisar.

—Si…—respondió mirándola seria, pero en realidad ella era muy tímida ante las personas por eso mostraba una actitud fría hacia los demás.

—Mucho gusto Blaze, por cierto, me gusta mucho tu coleta.

—Gracias supongo—dijo sin interés

—¿Eres muy tímida, verdad?— Dijo captando más la atención de la lila, era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta de su timidez, todos se alejaban de ella por ser su actitud fría, todos excepto Silver, pero era la primera vez que alguien más se acercaba y se daba cuenta de ello.

—No seas tímida, vas a ver que harás mucho amigos—dijo la ericita sonriendo alegremente.

— ¿C-como sabes eso?—pregunto mirándola fijamente.

—Porque ahora tienes una—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa inocente.

_Las mejillas de la gatita se tornaron de un tono rojito y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento, pero si sabía que le agradaba mucho sentirlo, aunque seguía preguntándose ¿Que era ese sentimiento? y ¿Porque lo sentía cuando estaba al lado de aquella eriza? Aquella primera amiga que le hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió, pero estaba feliz de sentirlo. _

_Sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía extraña, pero no le dio importancia, creyó que desaparecía pero no…_

_No desapareció._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_El maestro entro al salón justo al momento en que sonó el timbre, así que decidió centrarse en la clase, pero sus pensamientos seguían en la rosada y el cobalto, le daba mucha rabia pero no podía ser nada. Sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos. _

_La Clases pasaron con normalidad, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y ese era la actitud extraña de la rosada, se le veía muy pensativa y decaída, incluso al terminar las clases e irse juntas a su casa seguía de esa forma. Eso le preocupaba ¿Habrá pasado algo con el cobalto?, aunque en parte su amiga tenía la culpa, puesto que ella no aceptaba que el cobalto nunca se fijaría en ella, sabía que estaba mal pensar así pero solo veía lo obvio, el cobalto nunca le prestaría la atención que se merece, nunca la miraría con los ojos como ella la ve, nunca sentiría como lo que siente por ella. Nunca, su amiga merecía algo mejor, ella podría darle todo el amor, la atención y el cuidado que merece. Sin embargo, a ella le gustan los chicos._

—Amy… ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto preocupada, tenía que sacarse las dudas de la cabeza.

—N-No es nada, solo pensaba—sonrió como siempre, talvez se había preocupado por nada.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo no muy convencida pero no iba a insistir.

_[…]_

_Llegaron a la casa de la rosada, y como de costumbre se pusieron a hacer los deberes juntas, saco su cuaderno y se puso a hacer los cálculos matemáticos, aunque se le hacía raro que la rosada no le estuviera pidiendo ayuda en algún problema. De vez en cuando fijaba la mirada en ella, le encantaba observar lo linda que se veía, le encantaba todo de ella, su cabello rosado, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo. Pero bien sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, e intento miles de veces suprimirlos._

_Pero…_

_El tiempo pasó y ese sentimiento creció haciéndose más fuerte, sin embargo nunca sería posible una relación con ella, ambas eran mujeres y en la sociedad donde vivían la homosexualidad era un pecado. Recordó cuando dos de sus compañeros, Mighty y Espio profesaron su amor a todos y ello trajo muchos problemas, los padres de Mighty intentaron separarlos pero al no lograrlo lo echaron de la casa, como Espio vivía con su tío le dio alojo a este, sin embargo los problemas no acabaron, los de la escuela los miraban raros cada vez que se daban muestras de amor, y los bravucones comenzaron a molestarlos y a lanzarles burlas homofóbicas. A pesar de aquello, ellos siguieron estando juntos pero los prejuicios de la sociedad los hicieron separarse, Mighty estuvo un verano en un campamento militar por su padre para que se le quitara lo "Marica" y al volver termino con Espio de la manera más cruel._

**_Flashback_**

—Mighty, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —decía el camaleón mientras perseguía a su "novio" hasta el patio de la escuela, seguido por la mirada de todos.

—Nada, solo déjame—decía el armadillo mientras lo evadía, pero al instante fue sujetado del brazo por el contrario.

—No hasta que me digas que pasa, has estado muy raro desde que volviste de ese campamento, me ignoras, no contestas mis llamas, me preocupas solo quiero saber qué te pasa—dijo mientras todos los presentes se reunían a verlos, como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

— ¿Quieres saber?—se zafo de su agarre—Pues que me di cuenta que no soy un asqueroso homosexual como tú—lo empujo tirándolo al piso mientras el camaleón estaba en shock por sus palabras.

—M-Mighty…

—No Soy Homosexual, me di cuenta que no lo soy solo estaba confundido y quería tener la experiencia de probar como se sentía lo cual fue un grave error—hablo ante la mirada atónica de los demás—olvida todo lo que pasamos juntos, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi…—hizo una pausa— Maldito Joto…—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El Camaleón se le veía devastado, dolido, algo dentro de él se había roto, los demás comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, algunos reían en burla, otros lo veían con lastima o asco y muy pocos se alejaban de allí haciendo la vista gorda. Él se levantó del suelo con lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de su rostro y salió corriendo de allí, no le importo con quien chocaran, para él era como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

—Mighty es un idiota—hablo la rosada con los ojos llorosos— ¿No se suponía que Espió era el amor de su vida? —Sorbió su nariz—No lo digo porque apoye a los homosexuales, lo digo porque eran mis amigos…

—Ya no llores—la lavanda el abrazo y acaricio su espalda.

—Es muy triste ser homosexual…—susurro entre lágrimas.

—S-Si…—trago saliva—muy triste...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_Al final ambos terminaron en salones diferentes, cuando cruzaban la mirada o se veían en el pasillo hacían como si no se conocieran, Mighty siguió con su vida y consiguió una novia, Honey, pero ese echo marco más a Espio que ya no fue el mismo, dejo de ser alegre se le veía siempre deprimido y decaído, hasta corría el rumor de que ingería drogas, fumaba y se cortaba las muñecas, comenzó a usar ropas oscuras y cada día se le veía con unas ojeras, sin embargo no era el único, el hermano de Shadow, mephiles, también estaba decaído no tanto como Espio pero paraba siempre aislado en el salón de artes, no sabía la razón pero sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo sabía que su amor no solo nunca sería correspondido, sino que también estaba prohibido. _

_Puesto que ser homosexual o lesbiana era un pecado, y eso nada puede cambiarlo. Además, no quería arruinar su amistad con la rosada, con estar a su lado le bastaba y no quería que nada de eso cambiara._

—Oye Blaze ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—pregunto nerviosa mirando a su acompañante.

—Claro dime…—dijo sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno, creía que sería una pregunta a un problema matemático, pero la respuesta le sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Sabes cómo Besar?

_Pero, aquella simple pregunta, fue lo que cambio todo para las dos._

**Continuará...**


End file.
